


Quiero conocerte (Cambiarias un poquito de mi suerte)

by ieroflower



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, M/M, argentina au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieroflower/pseuds/ieroflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard se sento en la cama con un paquete de oreos, agarro la computadora y tipeo: www.tuchatgay.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiero conocerte (Cambiarias un poquito de mi suerte)

**Author's Note:**

> No es que escriba los dialogos como chat.  
> El fic es literalmente un chat y no hay otra forma de escribirlo.

Como todos los Viernes (Sabados, Domingos y el resto de la semana inclusive), Gerard estaba sentado en la cama, comiendo y reblogueando cosas en tumblr. No es que no le gustara salir, directamente lo odiaba. Pero no le molestaría rechazar un par de invitaciones...si las tuviera.  
Asi que como quien no tiene nada que hacer, pensó en probar cosas nuevas. Usualmente variaba entre diferentes géneros de música o algún tipo diferente de porno, pero esta vez decidió arriesgarse mucho mas. 

Entro al buscador y tipeo "Chat gay". Eligió el primer resultado solo porque no parecia tan turbio como el resto, pero que podía pasar, era solo un chat.

"Bienvenido a TuChatGay.com.  
Habla con hombres solteros de todas partes del mundo."

Gerard se río al leer eso. Lo mas probable es que haya mas casados que solteros.  
Solo quería divertirse, no pretendía hacer mas que una simple conversación.  
Eligió la Sala llamada "Solteros de tu zona 20 a 30 años". Si iba a mantener una conversación, prefería que sea con un hombre cercano a su edad y no con un tipo de 60 y pico que le gusta comer jovencitos. Pero seguramente, había de esos en esa sala.

"Por favor, registre su nombre de usuario" 

Gerard agarro una oreo y se la llevo a la boca. Tal vez lo ayudaba a pensar.  
A los cinco minutos, luego de escribir su hotmail, tipeo: Dra-culito  
Se felicito a si mismo por tal originalidad. Era toda una obra maestra. 

Cuando clickeo en "Empezar a chatear", se abrió una ventana donde había al menos 20 usuarios escribiendo por segundo.  
No dudo ni un segundo y escribió "Hola que tal como te vaaaaa". El que reconozca la frase, era su chongo ideal.  
Pero después de un minuto, nadie parecía entender la referencia. Todos saludaban y le hablaban por privado, pero nadie decía lo que quería así que solo tipeaba ">:-(" como respuesta. Se abrio otro chat y Gerard sonrío de oreja a oreja: 

Paco gerlo: que frase mas vulgar esa con la que te presentas ;)  
Dra-culito: tenemos un ganador, interesante elección de nombre. Mas humilde que "Juan chotalarga86"  
Paco gerlo: No hables con ese, es mentira.  
Dra-culito: Que se llama juan?  
Paco gerlo: que la tiene larga  
Paco gerlo: que puedo decir, soy un veterano en este chat

Gerard volvió a sonreír. La cosa no iba mal, esperaba que le pidieran fotos en vez de saludar, o que le pidiera "sexo por cámara". Pero lo que menos esperaba es alguien que lograra entender que había decidido hacer su primera aparición en un chat, con una frase de una canción de Miranda!

Dra-culito: veterano o veteranero?  
Dra-culito: seguro buscas un tipo de 60 con mucho cash en el banco.  
Paco gerlo: me cagaste, no tenías que saber eso...cuanto tenes en el banco?  
Paco gerlo: #cash  
Dra-culito: Cual es la necesidad de agregar # a las palabras? Encima de veteranero, twittero insoportable  
Paco gerlo: Mi pick-up line es "Clarin miente" con esa caen todos

"Pick-up line" pensó Gerard "Este tiene mas tumblr que yo" 

Dra-culito: estoy seguro que sos la cara detras de las cuentas de twitter con chistes políticos.  
Paco gerlo: no se nada de política, pero a veces parezco que hablo políticamente correcto  
Dra-culito: cuando dijiste que eras veteranero, creí que era una joda de tu parte, lo estoy empezando a dudar.  
Paco gerlo: tengo una duda  
Dra-culito: cual?  
Paco gerlo: ESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Dra-culito: y que queres que haga anda a hacerte una paja  
Paco gerlo: bueno dale, esto es un chat gay...pasemos a lo bueno  
Dra-culito: deshazte de tu ropa  
Paco gerlo: y digo OH OH OH OH WUO OH OH OH OH  
Paco gerlo: chabon  
Paco gerlo: sos groso  
Paco gerlo: nadie nunca canta Miranda!  
Paco gerlo: cuando tenía diez años creía que Ale Sergi era gay, el me convirtio  
Dra-culito: Conversión gay  
Dra-culito: ¿Esta seguro de que quiere pasar su "Joven.Hetero" a "Joven.Gay"?  
Paco gerlo: *Clickea en "Aceptar"* *Entra a un chat gay para cantar temas de Miranda! con extraños* 

Gerard no entendía nada. No podía creer que estaba riéndose de los chistes con una persona bajo el seudónimo "Paco gerlo". Tenían demasiado en común como para ser normal. Estaba esperando que la cague para escribir en mayuscula "Yo sabía que tenias 70 jamas te llevaras mi juventud, pasita de uva"  
Pero mientras la conversación avanzaba mas y mas, se daba cuenta que eso no iba a pasar. Y cuanto mas lo pensaba, mas turbio se ponía, pero mas ganas de hablar le daba.

Paco gerlo: che me gusta tu nombre de usuario  
Paco gerlo: me imagine a Dracula mordiendo #culitos  
Dra-culito: hay mas sangre, me alimenta mejor  
Paco gerlo: oh señor draculito por favor no me muerda el culo es demasiado suave y lindo como para ser arruinado  
Dra-culito: rawwwwwwwwrrrrrr te voy a dejar el culo como una pasa de uva  
Paco gerlo: boludo rawr hacen los dinosaurios  
Dra-culito: rawr hacen los scene en el 2008  
Paco gerlo: yo era emo  
Paco gerlo: en vez de cortarme las venas cortaba relaciones con mis amigos floggers  
Dra-culito: no hablo con anti floggers  
Paco gerlo: seguro eras flogger, pisame la cucaracha draculito  
Dra-culito: acabas de admitir que tenes pija chica  
Paco gerlo: ufa  
Paco gerlo: che cual es tu nombre? 

Gerard se atraganto con la ultima oreo y la a un lado de la cama. Su primer regla era "solo chatear, nada de intercambio de información personal". Y al parecer tardo demasiado en contestar, porque el sonido molesto del chat se volvió a escuchar y el mensaje apareció en pantalla.

Paco gerlo: no te voy a matar lo prometo  
Dra-culito: y como sabes si te estoy diciendo mi verdadero nombre?  
Paco gerlo: los fans de Miranda! son confiables  
Dra-culito: primero decime tu nombre  
Paco gerlo: Frank 

Gerard se mordió el labio y poso la flechita en la opción de salir del chat. No estaba seguro si contestar o si desaparecer misteriosamente.  
"Usted ha salido de la conversación con 'Paco gerlo'" 

Gerard cerro todo y se acostó dejando la computadora en el piso. Agarro su celular y miro la hora, había estado tres horas y media hablando con un extraño en un chat gay.   
Sea quien sea, le había alegrado la noche. Así que cerro los ojos y se durmió con una sonrisa. 

 

*

—Levantate, mamá quiere que vayas a comprar salchichas   
La frazada con la que estaba tapado voló hasta la otra punta de la habitación y como acto reflejo, se hizo una bolita por el frio.  
—Dejame en paz, anda vos —Gerard agarro la almohada y se la puso arriba de la cabeza para taparse de los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana. Lo peor de tener hermanos menores es que te despertaban de la peor forma existente.   
Sintio como su hermano se acercaba a su oído y susurro: —Compra salchichas ahora porque te vas a comer la tuya.

No se dijo nada mas, se levanto, se cambio y salio a comprar. No es que realmente creyera que le iba a cortar la pija, pero estaba seguro de que podía pasar algo casi tan malo pero con menos sangre y miembros cortados.  
Camino cinco cuadras hasta llegar al supermercado de la esquina. Entro y camino directamente hacia la parte de las heladeras. Agarro el mismo paquete de salchichas que compraban cada semana y se dirigio a la caja.

—La puta madre —Susurro mientras veía las dos personas delante de el, con al menos diez cosas cada uno.  
Intento concentrarse en otra cosa y no en la lentitud del cajero mientras ponía las cosas en la bolsa y le sacaba charla a la mujer que Gerard reconocía como su vecina.   
De fondo, se escucho que empezaba una canción que Gerard conocía. El "Hola que tal como te va inicial" lo hizo sonreír.

—Maxi subime el volumen de esta —El cajero grito a su compañero, mientras empezaba a cantar y bailaba de una forma rara sin moverse de su lugar.  
—Boludo, esa frase tenes que anotarla en tu biblia.  
—Que puedo decir, Ale Sergi me hizo mas gay de lo que seguramente era.

Algo dentro de Gerard lo obligo a levantar la mirada y a observar al cajero.   
Estaba entre los 19 y 25 años, la música parecía animarlo porque había empezado a guardar las cosas en la bolsa mas rápido. Eso o que el tipo que ahora estaba adelante no parecía ser amigable con la palabra "gay".   
No estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo se quedo mirandolo, pero cuando se dio cuenta, el cajero lo estaba mirando.

—¿Ves algo que te gusta? —Esbozo una sonrisa y siguió cantando despacito sin sacar la mirada de Gerard.  
—Tan fácil es decirlo, no va a ser fácil que se de —Las palabras salieron de la boca de Gerard sin que el se de cuenta. Tal vez era porque justo era lo que decía la canción en ese momento o porque su inconsciente era tan siniestro que quería hundirlo en un pozo de vergüenza.  
—¿Acabas de contestarme con una frase de la canción? —El cajero agarro las salchichas y las escaneo para saber el precio— son $14.50   
Gerard saco un billete de $20 y se los dio, apurándose a guardar las salchichas en una bolsa.   
—Che, ¿Como te llamas? No te había visto nunca por acá.

Su compañero, el cual antes había llamado Maxi, empezó a reírse.   
—DEJA DE ATORMENTAR A LOS CLIENTES —Pero el cajero negó con la cabeza aguantandose la risa.  
Le dio el vuelto a Gerard y sonrío: —Me llamo Frank   
—Un gusto —dijo Gerard despues de agarrar el vuelto y guardarlo en su bolsillo. Pero ignorando totalmente la pregunta que Frank había hecho en un principio, hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se fue del supermercado como si el piso del lugar le quemara.

 

Algo le decía que iba a salir a comprar mas seguido...

**Author's Note:**

> el oneshot de tu corazón ;)


End file.
